


House No. 6

by sammysouffle



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Possessive Behavior, Reality TV, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: The Hollyoaks community are invited to participate in a brand new reality TV show where they are divided into 8 random houses and pitted against each other. Liam is in House No. 4 while James is in House No. 6 and Liam is not liking that one bit.
Relationships: George Kiss & James Nightingale, James Nightingale/Liam Donovan, Liam Donovan & James Nightingale, Liam Donovan & John Paul McQueen, Liam Donovan & Ste Hay
Kudos: 17





	House No. 6

**Author's Note:**

> Did I literally just create a terrible reality tv show just so I could write a Jiam fic? Yes, yes, I did and I have no regrets. Said "reality show" doesn't feature much in the story and but you can a gist of what it would have been like in the introduction. This is basically a Jiam fic with other characters thrown into the mix. 
> 
> P.S. Since I am very very VERY new to Hollyoaks, I haven't seen much of Ste Hay on the show (beyond that alt-right storyline they had going on) so I don't really know what his personality was like. So my apologies if he seems a bit... over the top. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And as always, your feedback is greatly welcomed and appreciated!

_The Hollyoaks community is invited to participate in a brand new reality show. The premise is simple. They are divided into eight random houses filled with six other villagers. Their mission should they choose to accept is to band together and create enough drama between the other houses that living with each other becomes practically impossible for them and a break up is inevitable, forcing them to leave the show and forfeit £1.8 million which will be divided 6 ways between the winning team. It’s the ultimate test of unity, teamwork, and relationships. And the question is who will come out as the ultimate winner?_

_The groups:_

_House 1: Imran, Juliet, Ollie, Peri, Scott, Sid_

_House 2: Cindy, Joel, Mitchell, Romeo, Tom, Yasmine_

_House 3: Courtney, Martine, Misbah, Toby, Tony, Edward_

_House 4: John Paul, Liam, Mandy, Marnie, Ste, Sylver_

_House 5: Brody, Damon, Liberty, Luke, Nancy Sally_

_House: 6: George, James, Maxine, Sienna, Sami, Verity_

_House 7: Celeste, Felix, Grace, Jordan, Mercedes, Warren_

_House 8: Darren, Diane, Walter, Goldie, Kyle, Leela_

House Rules: 

  * _You can fraternize with your own housemates as much as you want, without any restrictions, HOWEVER, fraternization with a housemate from a different house (even if they are your actual partner) will lead to immediate termination of BOTH houses._


  * There will never be cameras of any sort present in the bedrooms and therefore there will never be any invasion of privacy of individuals, however, everyone as a group is fair game. So if folks decide to put your laundry out in the living room, kitchen, balcony, or any other public areas then that figurative laundry is going on TV. 


  * All planning must be done in one of the public areas, with all house members present. 


  * Housemates CANNOT involve a third party as part of their plan UNLESS they are some kind of an industry professional who provides a PAID service. In other words, friends and other family members are banned, however, housemates can hire escorts, strippers, actors, etc. 


  * Housemates CANNOT spy on fellow housemates, nor can they spy on other houses. Spying of any sort will lead to immediate dismissal of the whole house from the show. 


  * This goes without saying but the illegal activity of any kind is BANNED. Housemates cannot perform any illegal acts as part of their plan. So no stealing, battery, assault, manslaughter, or murder of any kind.



***

It’s been a week in this flat with six of his fellow villagers and Liam is growing impatient. First, he is stuck with three people who despise him. Sylver, the jealous, wounded husband of Liam’s former flame, Mercedes. The boring, nerdy, annoying ex of his current flame, James. And the spiteful mother, also of his current flame, who would rather see him dead than date her son. So yeah, things weren’t going well for him and he was just about ready to get out of here. Because he could only pick fights with Sylver, annoy John Paul, and stay clear of Marnie for so long. 

He’d rather be in House No. 6 instead, where James was. James, who Liam hadn’t seen for more than 5 minutes in the past week. James, who was sharing a house _George aka PC Ridiculous Surname,_ who Liam was 99% sure was trying to get into his boyfriend’s pants. So yeah, Liam needed to do something and get out of this miserable place and swap places with the not so lovely Georgy Porgy. 

***

It’s two in the afternoon on Sunday when Liam finally gets out of his room. He had a long night playing _Overwatch_ against James, Georgy Porgy, and Verity while teaming up with Ste and Mandy -the only two housemates he actually gets along with. The night ended with House No. 6 winning and Liam taking his loss a little harder than necessary which _may_ have led him to use a few choice words against his boyfriend and one of his housemates, which then led him to spend the rest of the night buried away in his room, trying to placate said boyfriend. It didn’t work. James is still angry and Liam’s relationship is definitely in jeopardy. He knows two people in his house who would be delighted to hear that. 

Speaking of those two horrible people, somebody up in the skies must really hate him, because they are the first faces Liam sees when he enters the kitchen for his breakfast slash lunch. 

“Oh, I wish my son was still with you rather than-” Marnie holds her tongue but sends a disgusted look in his direction which just causes Liam to roll his eyes. 

“Well, Marnie, last I checked, I was not the one who cheated on your son, in his bed, on the day he proposed,” Liam decides to remind her. He watches with satisfaction as John Paul’s eyes widen a little. 

“No,” Marnie huffs, getting off the chair. “You did not. But you _are_ leading my son down a dangerous, self-destructive path from which there is no return. He will either get himself dead or arrested and I will not stand for that.” She warns him, getting into his face. 

“I am doing no such thing, Marnie,” Liam sighs. “I am merely allowing your son to let loose and finally be himself. He doesn’t need a mask when he’s with me. He can be whoever, whatever he wants and I will support him.” 

Liam surprises himself with his words and Marnie looks equally taken aback. She just shakes her head and storms out of the kitchen without another word. 

“Wow, how long have you been rehearsing that?” John Paul asks once Marnie’s gone. 

Liam takes the coffee he just brewed himself makes himself comfortable on the chair Marnie vacated. “Didn’t have to rehearse. I just said whatever I felt, McNerd.” 

“So you love James?” McNerd asks him, giving him a suspicious look. 

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Liam throws back. “But sure, why not. So if you are holding out any hope of getting back with him, I’d let it go.” He isn’t really in love with James. He just needs to keep McNerd away. 

“Oh, I have moved on from James a long time ago. I have eyes for someone else now,” McNerd looks as surprised as Liam feels at the idea of McNerd opening up to him. 

“Oh?” Liam can’t say he isn’t curious. “Wait… Let me guess… our own Mr. Hay?” 

“ _Not that it’s any of your business,_ ” McNerd throws his dialogue right back at him and smirks. “But no, Ste and I are old news as well. Too much baggage there. I actually have the eyes for that Police Constable… George Kiss.” 

Liam spits out his coffee at that which lands right on McNerd’s face. 

“Wow, thanks, just what I needed,” McNerd says a little too calmly as he wipes his face. “Charming as always.” He grabs a few paper towels and wipes himself down.

“Sorry,” Liam mumbles and he genuinely means it. Liam was looking for his George Ridiculous-Surname problem and it turns out the solution was in front of him this whole time. 

“What?” McNerd asks suspiciously. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

That’s when Liam realizes that he’s been staring the other man with possibly a really creepy smile on his face. “Nothing. I just think the two of you will look-” he swallows back the bile before adding, “-cute together.” 

“What is wrong with you? Did you have too much to drink last night or did you fall off the bed and hit your head this morning?” 

“No,” Liam announces, practically bouncing on his feet as he gets off the chair and grabs John Paul by the shoulders. “Now that you and I are friends, I would like to help you.” 

John Paul goes rigid under his fingers. “Friends?” He scoffs and shoves Liam’s hands away. “Yesterday you told me that I was so boring that even drying paint wouldn’t want me next to it. And the day before that, you put hot sauce in my shower gel then told me it was to ‘spice up my life’ And the day _before that_ you called me at 3 in the morning to tell me that you just woke up from a dream, in which I slayed a dragon with my signature weapon… _my boringness_. I’m still not sure whether that was an insult or a compliment or if the call was even real...” 

“Ha! That _was_ a good one,” Liam laughs to himself but then immediately sobers up when he gets a glare from McNerd. “Sorry, what I meant was, I do that with all of my friends. Put them down to build them back up again. As of today, consider me your fairy godmother.” 

“I don’t like the sound of that,” McNerd says unsurely. 

“Look, if you want a hot piece of arse that is Police Constable Ridiculous-Surname-” 

“Police Constable Kiss,” McNerd tries to correct him. 

“I refuse to say that name,” Liam informs him. “Now, let’s get started with your personality makeover!” 

“Ooh! Who’s getting a personality makeover?” Liam hears Ste ask popping up out of nowhere. 

“John Paul McNerd over here,” Liam replies and offers McNerd a cheeky smile when he gets a glare from him again. “Would you like to help?” 

“Oh, would I ever!” Ste replies excitedly. “So I suppose we have two challenges now. Sabotage other houses and give John Paul a total makeover.” 

***

Liam’s whole day is spent trying to make McNerd act less chipper and more mysterious. It doesn’t work. It just ends with Ste making fun of McNerd and ending up in petty arguments with him. It was fun while it lasted but in the end, the three of them retreated into their respective bedrooms. Liam couldn’t sleep, though. James was still angry with him. And as much as Liam hated admitting it, it actually bothered him. 

As he paces the room, he is hit with an idea of how he can talk to James and placate him. 

***

“Wha-” The room door opens revealing a half-asleep, messy, and very confused looking Ste Hay.

Liam scrunches up his nose in disgust at the state of him but pushes past him inside his bedroom. “I need your help.” 

“My help?” Liam hears him yawn as he closes the door. “With what?”

Liam doesn’t answer. Instead, he goes over the curtains and opens them, revealing the door to the balcony. He slides it open and ignores the cold breeze as he lets himself out and stares up at the other balconies above. His suspicions were correct. James’ room _was_ exactly two floors above Ste’s. 

“Uh… What are you doing?” 

Liam almost jumps out of his skin when he hears a voice right next to his ear. “Whoa! Where did you-” Liam starts to ask but then stops and takes a deep breath. “I need to get up to James’ room and I need you to cover for me.” 

“Yes, of course. What do you need me to do?” 

“Nothing. They probably saw me coming into your room so if anyone comes by to check, just tell them I am fast asleep,” Liam explains. 

“Ohhhh having a secret steamy affair now, are we?” Ste teases bumping his shoulder against Liam’s like a cheeky little brat. 

“Yeah… sure,” Liam replies distractedly as he tries to figure out a way to get up to James’ balcony. “Just keep it on the down-low. Make sure James’ mum doesn’t hear you. My relationship with James is already rocky.” 

“As much as I would like nothing more than to mess with James, I won’t jeopardize your relationship. Scout’s honour,” Ste says putting up three fingers. “I have to ask, though, are you in love with him or something?” 

Liam’s eyes widen slightly at the question. “Uh…” 

“I mean, you are risking a whole lot of money and possible lifetime enmity with five other people in the village for him. Not to mention it’s a long way down if you try to climb up there,” Ste unhelpfully points out. 

Liam gulps as he looks down at the dark pavement below them. He also tries not to think about Ste’s other question but then finds the other man giving him a curious look. 

Thankfully, as if on cue, Liam hears a cry from inside the room that breaks the moment. “Looks like one of your kids is awake.” 

“Yeah, looks like it,” Ste replies not taking his eyes off Liam. “Don’t think you are getting away that easy, Donovan. We have 7 more weeks in this house after all.” 

“You’re wrong,” Liam says quickly when Ste’s at the balcony door. The other man stops in his tracks and turns around to look at him. “I don’t love him. I am just horny.” 

“Oh yeah?” Ste gives him another cheeky smile that Liam does not like at all. “Even I can help you with that problem. You don’t have to risk your life and everything else just for some arse.” 

“No offense, but you are not my type.” 

“Honey, I am everyone’s type,” Ste winks at him before retreating into the room. 

***

Liam never thought climbing trees with his brothers would come in handy one day The flats are low enough that Liam manages to haul himself up to the balcony of the fifth floor. Taking a brief break, he catches his breath before hauling himself up to the next balcony. Just as he’d suspected, James’ door was slightly open. The man despised a warm room and he complained about how the airconditioning left his skin a little too dry. So he liked sleeping with the window (or the balcony door in lieu of a window) slightly open. The room is in complete darkness when Liam enters sliding the door ever so quietly. The moonlight illuminates James’ face slightly and Liam smiles when he notices James sleeping in his usual style with his hands cradled under the side of his head. Liam tries not to trip over anything as he slowly makes his way to his boyfriend’s bedside and gets down on his knees on the floor. Tilting his head to the side he just stares at the peaceful look James’ face that he only gets when he’s asleep. Liam realizes it’s creepy to be watching his sleeping boyfriend but he can’t help himself. It feels like it’s been forever since he’s seen, James. Ste’s words run through his head and actually has to ask himself if he’s really in lo-

“WHAT THE-” 

Liam falls back on his arse when the sudden loud voice breaks his train of thought. 

“Hey, sh sh sh, it’s just me,” he quickly clambers to his feet in front of James and presses a hand over his mouth. 

“-Iam?” James muffled voice comes from behind his hand. 

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m going to remove my hand but you have to promise me not to yell.” Liam waits for James’ response which he gets as a head nod, before removing his hand and turning on the bedside light. 

“What are you doing here?!” James yells in a whisper as he throws aside his duvet. Even in his cotton pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt, James still looked so good. His half-lidded eyes and his messy hair just make Liam want to kiss him so bad, which he tries, only to get pushed back. 

“You did not answer my question,” James says sternly before climbing out of the bed. 

“I was missing you,” Liam replies standing up as well. “I haven’t seen you in a whole week.” Liam gives James his best puppy dog eyes and grabs him by the waist to pull him closer. “Come on. I know, you are as horny as I am.” 

James scoffs, rejecting his advances. “No, I am most definitely not because I have obviously been having passionate sex with Police Constable Kiss. I mean, it’s in the name, right? How could someone like _me_ who throws himself at any man resist him?” 

Liam cringes at James’ cutting words but he deserves it. After everything, he said the previous night. “I- I didn’t mean that, James. I was just- I am just a sore loser.” 

“Not arguing with that,” James comments, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Look, you know I am _not_ the jealous type. If it was Ste or even McNerd- I mean, John Paul, in this house, I wouldn’t have cared but there is something about that PC. I don’t trust him. He just makes me-” 

“Insecure?” James unhelpfully finishes for him. “You do not have to trust him, Liam., but trust me at least. There is _nothing_ between PC Kiss and I. He’s just an acquaintance who every so often feeds me information from the station. He’s resourceful, that’s all.” 

“You don’t owe me any explanation, James. I was just being immature and a brat and I am sorry.” Liam never thought he would be the one to apologize to someone but things have changed quite a bit since he’s gotten with James. Moving closer to his boyfriend, Liam cups his face. James doesn’t move away so Liam takes that as a positive sign. He brings James’ head further down and knocks their foreheads together. Liam feels James’ warm breath against his face and he realizes just how much he’s missed this. Touching James. Holding him. “Am I forgiven?” Liam whispers, stroking James’ cheek with his thumb. 

“Yes, and now kiss me already.” 

Liam doesn’t have to be told twice. 

***

James is warm and soft under his fingertips and Liam wants to explore every inch of him, meld every part of him into his memory. He wants to remember it until the next time they are together. He starts out with James’ mouth, exploring every inch of it with his tongue. He tastes like mint but there’s also a slight lingering taste of whiskey in there somewhere. When Liam needs to pull away to catch a breath, he kisses the top of James’ eyelids, the edges of his lips, and his cheeks. He trails kisses down to James’ neck and James tips his head back against the pillows to give him better access. Liam nips at the column of his long neck before soothing it with his tongue. 

“D- don’t leave a mark,” James breathes out. “They will see it.” 

Liam can’t say he’s not disappointed because was planning on covering James’ neck with marks, sending a clear message to PC Ridiculous Surname that James was off-limits. “Fine,” Liam whispers in a dangerously low voice. “But I am marking every other inch of your body.” He smiles with great satisfaction when James shudders against him. 

True to his words, Liam moves down to James’ shoulder blade, nipping and kissing the skin there and leaving red marks before moving further down to his nipples. He looks James right in the eyes as he takes one of the nipples between his teeth and gently tugs on it while pinching the other between his thumb and index finger. 

“Fuck,” James moans, throwing his head back against the pillow again. He wraps one of his legs around Liam and digs his heel into Liam’s buttocks. 

“We’re getting there,” Liam assures him, letting go of his nipple after roughly tugging at it again. He moves his hand between their bodies and takes hold of both his and James’ hard cocks. Liam would have liked nothing more than to fuck James through the mattress but even after 6 months of being together, James was not ready to let Liam fuck him. But Liam’s holding out hope that maybe _one day._

Liam runs his slippery hand up and down their shafts while taking James’ other nipple between his teeth and giving it the same treatment as the one before. Liam knows they won’t last long as he increases his pace. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Liam groans as James wraps both his legs around him and digs his heels into his arse again. James sinks his teeth into Liam’s shoulder to keep himself from screaming and that does it for Liam. He spills all over his hand and James follows suit, spilling all over Liam’s hand too. Liam collapses against his boyfriend, probably crushing him with his weight but he was too boneless to hold himself up anymore. They stay like that. Tangled up in each other, nothing but their loud breaths filling the whole room. 

But the moment is ruined with a knock on James’ door. That sobers Liam up and he moves his head away from James’ neck to look at him. “Who’s that?” he whispers breathlessly. 

“Don’t know,” James whispers back. “Move.” 

Liam doesn’t want to but he rolls off of his boyfriend and lets him go. He watches with interest as James stumbles out of the bed and picks up the first pair of bottoms he finds, which just so happens to be Liam’s joggers. But Liam doesn’t comment on it. He loves seeing James in his clothes. 

Liam gets under the duvet to hide while James opens the door. 

“Are you okay?” Is the first thing Liam hears. The Scottish accent immediately gives away who it is. 

“Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?” James asks and Liam can still hear the breathlessness in his voice. 

“I heard noises… And you look flushed… And your pecks are- OH” 

“Oh?” James asks and Liam tries hard not to laugh at how offended his boyfriend sounds. 

“Sorry, you were clearly in the middle of… _something_ ,” The PC sounds embarrassed which makes Liam smirk. “I didn’t realize. I thought you were in trouble. Police Instincts, I guess. Difficult to shut them off.” 

“That’s okay. I am glad you care enough to check up on me.” 

“Oh, of course, I care!” The PC says a little too quickly which drops Liam’s smirk almost immediately. “Anyway, I should be going. Don’t want to disturb the others, talking in the hallway at 2 in the morning.” 

“Yes, best not to disturb their sleep,” James replies. “Anyway, goodnight officer.” 

“Goodnight,” The PC replies and Liam lets out a breath of relief knowing that the PC was leaving. But then he hears his voice again, forcing Liam to continue hiding under the duvet. “You know, Mr. Nightingale, next time you need _help_ you can just ask me. I am next door after all.” Liam’s mouth drops open at the suggestion. He also doesn’t miss the way the PC’s voice suddenly becomes deeper and sultrier. 

“Oh....” James trails off. “Thank you for the offer but I am in a committed relationship.” 

“Well, he’s not here right now, is he? And he doesn’t have to find out. Whatever happens in House No. 6, stays in House No. 6.” 

Liam's nostrils start to flare and he tightens his knuckles into a fist. 

“Goodnight, PC KIss,” James says a little too quickly. 

Liam out of the bed and headed towards the door, as soon as he hears retreating footsteps but James immediately shuts the door when he sees him approaching. 

“Hey, whoa whoa whoa, slow down!” James grabs his arm before Liam can go next door and beat the shite out of the PC. 

“Let me go! I will kill him!” Liam struggles against his boyfriend’s tight grip. 

“NO! You will do no such thing, Liam. It’s this constant isolation. It’s probably getting to him. Remember what I told you? I don’t have an interest in him. He’s too boring.” 

Liam manages to free himself of James’ grip and he doesn’t give his boyfriend any chance to react before he has him slammed against he closed door. “You’re _mine_ , you hear me? And if he lays even a finger on you, I will end him. And trust me when I say that this isn’t just a threat.” He gets closer to James’s face before continuing. “Look at what you’ve done to me. You’ve turned me into this jealous possessive mess… who is so fucking _in love with you_.” 


End file.
